


Siren's Song

by EchoesOfOmens



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Age of Apocalypse Canon Compliant, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, Hurt Kurt, I can't write for the 80s to save my life, Jubilee is a badass fairy imp and doesn't take shit, Kurt Wagner is the best you could ask for, Kurt is Hurt, Kurt is the best boyfriend ever, Moira is a cutie, Mostly Canon Compliant, Mystique is a Good Rolemodel, Original Characters - Freeform, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to my other X-men work, Sassy Raven, Shameless Smut, Sirens, T'Challa is a badass king of sass, X-Men References, anxiety and depression, kurt is adorable, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:44:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoesOfOmens/pseuds/EchoesOfOmens
Summary: Little to the knowledge of the public, the super-organization known as Hydra has begun a new experimentation on Mutants.The fruit of their efforts is a single agent, Agent Requiem.Donning her secret identity as Leah Meyer, her mission is to infiltrate the X-Men and spy on their efforts to overthrow Hydra's allies. It would be too easy--her mutant abilities would see to that. Or so she thinks--until she encounters a very unlikely match in Kurt Wagner.The only one she knows of who can see through her abilities and see the kind soul within, she has no idea just how much of a threat he is to her until she realizes that she's in love with him. Whose side will she choose--the friends that brought her in as their own, or the lab full of mad scientists that claims her existence?





	1. Nightmares Doth Plague Thee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short introductory chapter, getting a feel for writing Kurt Wagner this way. He's so cute, it hurts.

Kurt soared through the air and caught the trapeze in his claws with ease. He swung back and forth, to and fro, sending the crowd below roaring with appreciation. He let go and flew, he actually  _flew_ into the sky, he was floating--

He disappeared and was on the ground again, much to the enjoyment of the people gathered around. They cheered at him, yelling his name in adoration.

 

_Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, Kurt!_

 

He leapt into the air, rising and disappearing and reappearing higher and higher until he lost all momentum. He fell--too quickly for him to slow himself--and found himself in a locked coffin. He screamed and raged against its walls, but he couldn't leave it no matter how hard he pictured where he wanted to be. Many loud and horrible sounds seeped into his casing, sending fear into his frame. He shuddered and prayed as hard as he could.

  _Our Father who art in heaven, Hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come. Thy will be done on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us, and lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil..._

The lid opened and he was dumped into an arena of sorts, with fencing containing a large dusty section in a warehouse he did not know. Kurt leapt into the air and hit the fence, unable to teleport past it. He screamed and tried again and again, hitting the wall on the opposite side and leaving puffs of smoke as he tried to escape. An angel glared at him from the center of the ring as he stuggled to catch his breath on a metal bar in the top of the cage. This was _not_ the circus. This was _not_ his home.

 

"Fight, or they'll kill us both!" The angel yelled. 

Kurt scrunched his nose. He did not want to fight this angel, he was beautiful and  _so veRY ANGRY--_

The angel came forth and attacked him, swiping with his wings and trying to hit the teleporting imp. Kurt whimpered as he saw the men with machine guns, the spectators booing him, and the announcer egging them on in his home language.

_Was ist besser_   _für den Engel als der Teufel selbst? Siehe, der_ _unglaubliche Nightcrawler!_

 

Kurt scrambled away from the angel as he relentlessly attacked him. 

 

**_"Kurt--KURT!"_ **

 

He snapped awake, his heart threatening to pound right out of his chest. Jean, his _friend_ \--she sat on the edge of his bed, her brows furrowed in worry. 

 

"I could feel you all the way down the hall." She forced down a couple gulps of air, a small half-hearted smile reaching her lips. "Remind me to stop complaining about _my_ nightmares."

 

"I'm so sorry--I never meant to vake anyone!" Kurt whispered. His hands shook as he grasped his quilt tighter. His sharp night vision picked out Jean's badly stifled smirk. 

 

"Kurt honey, you have to ask the Professor to help you. I can only hear you, I don't have the finesse or control to try to make sense of-- _that_." 

 

"Zhey don't always come." He lowered his eyes, releasing the quilt from his grip. "Zhey haven't been zhis bad for a long time." 

Jean nodded and covered his hand with her own. Giving him a gentle, reassuring squeeze, she sighed. 

 

"I'm sorry you have to go through this. But _please_ consider asking Xavier. I don't want to see you suffer."

Kurt shrugged noncommittally, but graced her with his easy genuine smile. 

 

"I vill vhen I am ready. Zhank you, Jean." He squeezed her hand back before releasing it. The sun was starting to peek over the horizon, it was almost time to wake up anyway. Maybe he would get an early workout in before breakfast. Kurt smiled at her before turning over to start getting dressed. When he glanced up five seconds later, the red-haired telepath was gone, the door slightly swinging in her wake.

 

 


	2. Entrance, Stage Left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another quickie, the rest will be longer I promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am my own beta, so any mistakes are my own. Apologies if I misspelled anything, I've got a case of LIGHTNING FINGAHS that just won't go away...

Kurt could hardly contain his energy as he swept down the staircase for breakfast. He grinned incessantly at everyone he passed, though not entirely oblivious to their sidelong glances. He knew it would be hard for many of the students to get used to his appearance, that was a given. But he was one of them, and most of his classmates were kind and accepting of him. That, he decided, warranted all of the kindness he could muster. 

 

"Good morning, Scott!" Kurt called. He teleported to Scott's table with a little  _bamf_ and landed on the edge of it, startling his friend. Scott grumbled a reply in his early-morning manner. Kurt didn't mind; Scott was  _not_ a morning person like he was. Nonetheless, Kurt beamed around at the others as they sat down to eat. Kurt realized his lapse in decorum and looped his tail through an empty chair to pull it closer. He sat it beside Scott, as well as his school bag and jacket, and waited in line for his breakfast. 

Jean and Forest came up with full trays, eyeing the despondent bad boy known to his peers as Cyclops. Jubilee bounced over, too excited to hold in her news as they took their places. 

 

"A new student is coming today!" She squealed. Jean glanced up at her, eyebrow slightly quirked.

 

"Who cares, Jubilee. New people come around all the time. Prof makes it his job to care for reclamation projects." Scott muttered. Jean kicked him under the table, eliciting a veiled glare behind his rose quartz lenses. 

 

"Scott, be nice." She hissed. Jean smiled at Jubilee. "Ignore him. He's always crabby until he has his morning coffee. Please continue."

Jubilee smirked at Scott while he glared at her silently.

 

"As I was _saying_ \--!" She bounced on the balls of her feet as Kurt sat down at the table. "--A new girl is coming in today. Apparently she's pretty impressive, even Magneto wanted to meet her."

Kurt narrowed his eyes, curious as to Jubilee's expression as she regarded him. He slowly reached for his orange juice, waiting for the bomb to drop.

 

"Kuuurt..." She grinned evily, looking like a malicious sprite with her pointed ears and youthful face. "She's _really_ cute. I saw her when Logan was Facetiming her. I think you'd be a perfect match." 

Kurt tried to hide his face in his hands. Heat flooded his cheeks, making him turn a darker shade of blue that was almost black. Jean started laughing before she could stop herself. 

 

"Jubilee, you can't keep shoving your ships in everyone's faces! Leave him alone, if there's chemistry, there's chemistry, and if there's not, there's not." She turned to Kurt and patted his forearm affectionately. "Kurt, you don't have to listen to her. She's still snarky about Laura leaving her."

 

"Hey! I told you to stop bringing that up!" Jubilee flushed, a fey taken aback. "I know you miss X-23 just as much as I do. She was your friend as much as mine!" 

Jean rolled her eyes. 

 

"So many timelines you could have chosen from, stop fucking bringing _that_ one up," Scott muttered. No one paid him any attention.

Forest suddenly piped up. 

 

" _I_ think we should welcome the new girl into our group. If she's anything like _post-memory-wipe Laura_ she's going to need all the help she can get." 

Jean nodded as though that were the most natural thing in the world.

 

"Excuse me? Why would we want another snotty brat inching their way over here?" Scott interjected. "The only reason I accepted Kurt is because he's not annoying and I need some bro backup. If we get  _another_ girl in here, I'll be completely booted out of the conversation!"

Forest bared her teeth, a frightening sight coming from a willowy creature like her. 

 

"You _will_ be nice to her, Scott. If you don't, you might find yourself coming down with a rather unpleasant, _incurable_ case of cholera." Her eyes glowed softly and in that moment, she was terrifying. Scott shut his mouth, scowl screwed firmly into place.

Kurt's attention was suddenly drawn away from his group of friends as he caught sight of the Professor rolling past their table towards the front entrance. He watched curiously as Xavier met Erik Lehnsherr at the door. He perked his hearing in their direction, straining to hear their conversation. 

 

"--So good to see you again, my friend," Charles greeted Erik with a handshake and a clap on the shoulder. "I'm glad you were able to make it on such short notice."

 

"You know I can never say no to you, Charles, even if I wanted to." He winked. "I must admit, I'm rather excited to meet this one. She seems like a good choice."

 

"I agree. I hope she decides to stay with us, it would be fantastic to have her onboard." 

Kurt frowned as they moved out of his hearing range. He returned his attention to his friends as he finished his breakfast. He didn't see the figure that entered the premises, confusion etched on her face. He didn't hear Beast welcome her and start to guide her to the Professor's office. He didn't see the lingering gaze she sent his way. He missed the way her eyes flickered dangerously.

No. He didn't see a thing.

 

 


	3. Something Wicked This Way Comes...

She sat in the Professor's office, silently regarding the three men before her. She wanted to scoff; they could hardly be considered "men," could they? The one on the far right, standing in the corner who had escorted her in, was normal-looking enough now--but she'd seen him dash down a vial before he approached her. She had seen him covered in blue fur, clawed feet, and fangs. Not that she was complaining, he was kind of sexy with those glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, hiding those pretty blue eyes. Scholarly, with his button-down shirt and tie, slacks, and loafers. He was the picture of knowledge and learning, the pinnacle of what was expected at a school. She could feel his deliciousness from where he stood, almost six feet away. The one closest to her, sitting in what she knew to be a wheelchair, was bald as could be. He was smiling at her, kind, calm, and collected. She felt nothing but good intentions from him. She figured he was certainly the fatherly type, not the hawkish type of professor she'd encountered before. Then, there was the last. He stood much closer to Xavier, tall and lithe, with strawberry blond stubble peppering his jaw. His hair was cropped, more haphazardly than the beast, and he radiated many things--danger, was the strongest, but others, too. Indiscernible from one another, he was an interesting cocktail that she couldn't wait to pick apart. 

All in all, not a bad experience thus far. If nothing else, even if the school proved to offer her nothing in the way of new knowledge, at least she had nothing but sexy staring right back at her. She removed herself from her appraisal and smiled at the sitting man before her. 

 

"Thank you for inviting me, Professor. Your home is absolutely beautiful." She demurred. _A picture of innocence._  

 

"It's a pleasure to have you, my dear. I believe you've already met Dr. Hank McCoy," He gestured behind him to the spectacles in the corner. "And this is my long-time friend and colleague, Erik Lehnsherr."

Erik, then. She let the serene smile slip into a bit of a smirk. Erik twitched his brow in response, nodding his greeting. If Charles noticed, he didn't react. 

 

"The pleasure's all mine." She knew this type of man. She knew how to make his blood boil. From the way he worried his lip, she was succeeding with little effort.

 

"Now, we must get down to business. I have a class to teach this afternoon and I must prepare." Charles laced his fingers together and rested their steeple against his lips. He regarded her silently for a moment, and she was startled to discover she could  _feel him._ Not  _feel_ like she was used to, no, this was more invasive. She  _felt_ him in her head, skimming the surface, simply wandering through her conscious mind. It was... definitely intimiate. She wasn't sure how powerful of a psychic he was but she definitely liked the way he felt in her head. She was reeling as she struggled to focus on what he was saying.

 

"We would be honored to have you enrolled in our academy, Leah. We hope you accept."

She sighed, glancing out the window to buy herself some time.

 

"I have no money for school. My parents left me with nothing, they weren't expecting to die so soon. I have nowhere to go." She couldn't appear too eager. She couldn't give herself away. 

 

"I am sorry for your loss. But I would like you to know that I am prepared to offer you a full ride scholarship, should you accept it."

Her eyes widened. She beamed, her first genuine smile in who knew how long. She wasn't sure if any of the men caught the flicker in her eye, but she couldn't contain it. It was _too_ easy.

 

"I would be honored, Professor."

A small buzzing occurred at the base of her skull, alerting her that her objective was complete.

 

> _Agent Requiem is in. Repeat, Requiem is in. Objective complete. Await next assignment._

 

 

"Wonderful! Erik, would you mind showing our new guest to her quarters? Hank and I have classes to teach as of..." He checked his watch and groaned. "Five minutes ago. If we hurry, we can catch them before they sneak off."

The Professor led Dr. McCoy out the doors, leaving Erik and Leah alone. She allowed her gaze to wander, inciting the curiousity of the metallically inclined mutant. 

 

"Do you want to elaborate on that tic you apparently have?" Erik's voice was soft, probing, but not naive.

 

"I don't know what you're talking about." 

 

"I only know of one class of mutant that can change their eye colors like that. Metamorphs, like the one that I plan on marrying one day. Care to explain?"

 

"You saw that, did you?" The left side of her mouth quirked up in amusement. "I thought I was hiding it so well." 

 

"Are you a shapeshifter? Like the one on the news, Mystique?"

 

"No, definitely not. I'm a different animal altogether."

 

"What... _Are_ you?" He narrowed his eyes, scanning her face.

 

"I'm not sure to the extent of my powers. I sense emotions in others and respond in kind automatically, in most cases. Though I have a choice if it crosses over into... certain territories." She raised her eyebrow, waiting for him to respond. His silence was telling. 

 

"Down, boy. I haven't even gotten halfway through my pre-rehearsed speech and your mini-me is already jumping at the prospect."

Her smirk widened as color creeped up his neck, sending his ears and cheeks alight.

 

 


	4. So Many Firsts, And Seconds, And Thirds...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newbie decides to try her luck.

Leah left the Professor's office with a set to her jaw. Erik led her up the grand staircase to the fourth floor, pointing out different attractions and locations as they went. Finally, he stopped in front of a door that was slightly ajar, number 406. 

 

"This will be your new home." He gestured for her to enter. 

She obeyed, observing her new surroundings. The decoration was surprisingly posh for a school. She pressed her lips into a smile. There was a bed and a desk with a lamp, as well as a wall outlet for a computer and a sticky note containing the wifi password. The wardrobe was efficient and surprisingly spacious for a school based solely on donations. Her window had drawn blue curtains patterned with cream polka dots. Upon opening the curtains for a quick peek, she was greeted by a lovely view of the garden path that wound around the grounds.

 

"Thanks, Erik. Don't be a stranger." She laughed. "I expect to see you here quite often. You're one of the reasons I chose to stay."

He scoffed. The light from the hall outlined his profile in a silhouette, bracing one elbow on the doorjamb. 

 

"You mean besides the free education, room and board, and the view?"

 

"Those were just the perks." Leah let her gaze sweep over him more intimately, letting her eyes pause on his rather impressive ass before meandering up his chest to meet his eyes. "There are so many handsome men around here, I couldn't help myself." 

He snorted and rolled his eyes. Instead of answering, he let his own gaze wander over her figure.

 

 **"Don't be shy."** Leah beckoned him forward, noting the darkening of his eyes. **"I don't bite unless you want me to."**  

 

"I shouldn't be doing this." Even as he stepped inside, shutting the door behind him. As he leaned in. "This is wrong. You're a student. You're too young for me."

 

"I'm not forcing you to do anything." She tilted her head, exposing her neck to him. "I'm 20, it's not like I'm a complete child. I dropped out of college for this."

 

"For _this_? You enjoy seducing older men?" Erik's words slipped over her, his voice a velvety whisper. His lips grazed her neck, stubble scraping against her flesh deliciously. His accent slipped through in his lust, she couldn't discern what it was. 

 

"You're not older, you're experienced." She purred. "I expect you to make me scream."

 

"Would your particular skill set allow that?" 

 

"No one will hear but you."

He bit the skin between her neck and shoulder, sending shivers down her spine. Her arms flew up to grip his flannel, holding him in place. 

 

"Why do I need you so badly?" Erik groaned. "I don't even know you..." 

She grinned as his "need" pressed against her hip. 

 

"Perhaps it's because _I_ want _you_." Her eyes flashed as she ripped off her shirt, exposing her bra to him. From then on out, it was all over for poor Erik. 

_Caught in the Siren's grasp._

She didn't harm him, she simply took from him what she wanted. He was under her spell. 

 _The male mind is so easily manipulated when in lust._ Erik's pupils were dilated, his mouth going slack as he slid into her. She gasped, only allowing a few moments of indulgence before meeting his eyes and bending his will to her own. 

 

 **"Erik. Tell me Xavier's plans. Who is the next target?"**  

Erik simply groaned in response, getting in one more thrust before succumbing to her power.

 

"I don't know. Xavier doesn't tell me anything about his plans. He and I differ in opinion more often than not and I have attempted to foil them too many times to count. He may be my friend, but he trusts me about as far as he can throw me when it comes to his students."

 

**"Well, that's a shame. You really are a fantastic young man, Erik. I hope you try to prove yourself worthy of Charles' trust."**

Erik's eyes glazed over a little and he struggled to from a response as her legs curled around him.

 

"As you wish."

 

* * *

 

Erik slunk out of her room sometime after lunch, his head spinning. _How did that happen? Since when was he such an animal?_ He growled at a couple of first years as they skittered past, startling one into dropping her books. This was so unlike him. He was normally reserved and polite, distant, from everyone. Leah had managed to pull apart his defences and strike right at his core. He held his palm so it hovered parallel to the floor as he walked. _Feeling_ the metal beneath him, in the structure of the Mansion, in the earth beneath. Centering himself, he sighed in resignation. He couldn't very well disappear. Charles had made him promise to stay for a week. He shook his head, wondering how he got himself into so much trouble. He prayed that Leah was a girl of discretion, but he didn't want to hold his breath. 

Leah had no such qualms. 

She dressed appropriately for a student of her caliber and descended the staircase with one purpose: _blend in, make friends, don't arouse suspicion._ Her cheeks flushed as a few lingering glances from the male variety were directed her way; this would be easier than she thought. She purchased a snack from the counter and deliberated over which group she should attempt to breach. 

There was a set of whispering blondes at the table near the door, all slender and similar. She did _not_ want to meet them. She could feel their-- _oneness_ \--from across the room. Leah shivered. She hated hive minds.

On the other side, towards the drinking fountain, there was a group of--mutant jocks?--playing with their powers. One boy was freezing water from the fountain while another was making fireballs dance from his lighter tip. She frowned.  _Good quarry, not friend material._ Leah was startled from her assessment when someone started to approach _her_.

 

"Hey, you're new here, right?" A beautiful redhead with a metal band t-shirt smiled and offered her hand. Leah returned her grin and shook it. Strong emotions flooded her, all of good intent. 

 

"Yes. I'm Leah Meyers." She glanced behind Red and saw an interesting boy with black hair and blue skin talking animatedly with a girl that was bouncing around like a maniac. The girl saw Leah and waved with a big grin on her face. "I, uh--think you're needed elsewhere."

Red rolled her eyes. 

 

"They can last a few minutes on their own." She pushed some hair behind her ear. "I'm Jean Grey."

Leah smiled. 

 

"It's very nice to meet you, Jean." Leah didn't have to lie. She could feel the kindness and the love that Jean had to offer to the world. It was intoxicating, making her feel the need to spread happiness wherever she went. Then she felt the raw power, and though a little frightened by the prospect lurking beneath her demeanor, kept her smile screwed into her face. 

 

"JEAN!" Leah was shoved roughly aside as a boy wearing red tinted sunglasses raced up to plant a kiss on Jean's brow. He wrapped his arm around her protectively and hugged her from behind, lifting Jean off of her feet. His features scrunched when he caught sight of Leah. 

 

" _Scott!_ You knucklehead, get off of me. You just interrupted Leah, my new friend." Jean glared at him, her cheeks flushing. 

Leah had to resist the urge to snap Scott's neck. 

Scott couldn't stop himself from grinning at Jean, despite the daggers being sent at him. 

 

"Hey, I got a kiss in! So-- _worth it_." He appraised Leah pretty openly, obviously a little puzzled. Leah had that effect on some people. Usually people already enamored with someone else, they were extremely likely to fight against her influence. She didn't care much, as Scott seemed both fairly dim and--if she was honest, he seemed like a real dick. 

 

"No, it's fine Jean." Leah lost the smile and met Scott's gaze through his glasses. "I can take care of myself. Why else would I be here, right?" Leah let a little taste of her power be felt by everyone in the vicinity. She watched as Scott doubled over, clutching his head as an almost imperceptible ringing pierced the cafeteria. Jean winced but didn't seem very affected. _Good_. She focused all of her anger and minimized it into something harmless but excruciating for her troublesome classmate. 

 

"Feel that?" Leah asked. She stepped forward and grabbed Scott by his hair, forcing him to face her toe-to-toe. He gasped and panted, pain etched into his face. "I have the power to influence people's emotions, thoughts, and nerves. I can make them scream in pain... or pleasure. What you're feeling, this mild discomfort--it is only a _fraction_ of what I can do. Try to remember not to mess with the big kids, Scott. You'll get hurt." 

As quickly as it had began, it cut out. She relaxed and her features resumed their friendly demeanor. Jean gaped, impressed. 

 

"Holy shit." Jean shook her head, awe written on her features. "I don't think you should mess with Leah, Scott. She means business." 

Everyone around them resumed their chatter, if a little uneasily. The blue boy came closer, tentatively. His face was adorably open and innocent.  _Ha._ She would eat him alive. 

 

"Was war das?" He mumbled. He shook his head, glancing from Jean to Scott to Leah. "Jean, what happened? I heard this awful ringing--"

 

"Sorry, that was my fault." Leah tried for an apologetic smile.

 

"If that _was_ you, please don't do that again. My ears are more... _sensitive_ to high pitches than other mutants." He blushed when she wouldn't look away from him. "I'm Kurt, Kurt Wagner." 

Leah gave him a genuine grin. 

 

"Hi, Kurt. I'm Leah Meyers. I'm a transfer student."

Kurt's eyes widened and he whipped his head back to the girl who was still laughing her head off. His cheeks were even darker than they had been before. He exposed some pointed teeth in a sheepish smile and stepped to hide behind Jean. 

 

"Dude, it's okay! She won't bite," Jean laughed. 

 

"Not unless you want me to," Leah added under her breath. Kurt's eyes darted to her. She grinned malevolently. Leah knew he was the only one who heard that.

Kurt started muttering a prayer and pulled out a small scalpel hidden in his coat. Jean yelped and tried to seize it from him. 

 

"Kurt! What did I tell you about self-harm?!" 

 

"I must, I have sinned!"

 

"What could you have possibly done?"

 

"I--prefer not to say." 

Leah had to hide her laugh. She had a pretty good idea what that 'sin' was, if his midsection and below was any indication. 

She hated to admit it, but he was actually kind of hot. His eyes were golden and amber, with long dark lashes and arched black eyebrows. He had tiny, intricate lines carved into his skin, which she assumed were the 'self-harm' marks Jean had warned him about. She knew it wasn't right, considering how much he looked the part of a demon--but holy hell, if he wasn't sexy when he was flustered. 

She kind of automatically followed them back to their table, where she was introduced to Jubilee, the mischievous pixie that had been wildly gesturing earlier. Jean was definitely the most adult of all of them, even though she was the youngest. Altogether, they were a nice group of rather well-rounded individuals. She figured they would do just fine. 

She was surprised how easily they succumbed to her gift. Perhaps it was because none of them expected it, or knew of their extent. _Oh, if only they knew._

All she had to do was keep them under her influence. She was a funny, kind girl who had come here in search of a home. As long as they believed that, and knew it from what they saw, heard, and felt, she would have no problems. 

 

It was almost too easy.

 

 _Almost_.

 

 


End file.
